Jup
Jup is a level 1 cleric who is a motherly figure to her friends, seeing them as her very own family. She's kind and peaceful, believing that everyone has some good in them. Appearance Jup is a large female loxodon with two stunning tusks jutting from her mouth, which attracts a dragonborn poacher and many others. Her skin is a rough texture, just like that of an elephants. Her eyes are a beautiful green, holding nothing but kindness and love. Jup wears a long, flowy blue skirt with a flowy long sleeved button up white shirt. Her feet are much too large and round for shoes, so she just walks around with bare feet. Her hands are large and rough, calloused with all of her handiwork. Personality Jup has a very loving personality, a motherly type of personality. She believes that all creatures deserve to be nurtured and cared for, as shown with her friendship with Snot Cogknife. Whenever she makes a new friend, she is loyal to them till the very end, and protects them with everything she has. Her large figure scares most people, but the moment they look into her eyes and see that she means no harm, they're immediately calmed. Her kindness in not only one of her best traits, but also one of her worst. She's kind to people who don't deserve it, people who have ill intentions. Some people take advantage of her caring ways, using her for shelter until she isn't of use any longer and then leaving her. Instead of forgetting about these people, Jup sees them as old friends. Most people believe that Jup is unintelligent because of the way she treats people, and how quick she is to trust people, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. Jup is an intelligent woman, knowing what to say and when to say it, or knowing exactly what something means and how to use it. Relationships Snot Cogknife Jup found Snot on the side of the road as a baby, taking her in and raising her as her own daughter. She adores the little goblin, taking care of her and loving her. She usually reprimands Snot for being rude, exactly how a mother would scold her child. She believes that there is good inside of Snot, and that she can help bring it out. She doesn't see that her attempts are futile, as Snot will only get worse. Jup loves and cares for Snot, wishing nothing but good to come to her. Quartzite Beacon Jup met Quartize in the genasi-filled town of Oldham, falling in love with his intellectual view on the world. She sees him as her very own brother, loving him even more than her own brothers. She loves his wisdom and his kindness, seeing a younger version of herself in him. She respects him and his personality, so much so that Jup has a formed not only a familial love for him, but even a tad bit of romantic love that she never acted upon. Siv Jup loves her mother, but her mother most certainly does not love her. Her mother and father wanted all sons, and when it was revealed that Jup was born a female, her mother immediately despised her with every fiber of her being. When Jup began to lean more towards her studies and away from her work, her mother forced her to give up the things she loved, burning her books, papers, and pens. Even though this was very upsetting to Jup, but she considered this to be nobody's fault but her own. She never felt any negative feelings towards her mother, believing that her goodness will shine through eventually. Gesoj Trivia Quotes